Dinner Time
by Lou95
Summary: A really quick one shot, set after Twilight, as if the other books didn't exist. Edward keeps Bella hostage but does he kill her? is it all real? read and review! rated T just in case!


**Authors notes-**

did this in about 15 minutes. just a really quick one shot. not quite sure where the idea came from :L please enjoy and review it. and also check out my other stories!

Lou95 xxx

* * *

><p>My head span, my heart was beating a million miles per hour. All I saw around me was dull blackness. My wrists were hurting. The bindings too tight. The gag in my mouth making me choke. I tried to cough, but it made the bindings scratch, I couldn't let it draw blood. It would mean instant death for me. Edward was only stood outside.<p>

I knew Edward was doing this for my own good. He didn't want to kill me, so he kept me here, prisoner instead. But I had to be good. Be careful.

I could smell the damp, musty air around me, mixed with the blood of previous victims. I heaved as my stomach churned from the smell of it. I wanted to cry. Tears were pooling in my eyes turning them to glass. All the people the man I loved had killed made me sick.

I loved Edward. I really did but this was hurting me, hurting both of us. I could hear him panting outside the room. He had finally lost it and gone on a hunting rampage. I thought the Volturi might have stopped him but they don't care, they just want him with them at the end of this. That's all they ever wanted, him and Alice. But Alice had left, run away with Jasper.

I know Edward loves me, but how can we get back from this when he is outside that cold metal door, wanting to kill me. Suck my blood. Suck the life out of me.

The door opened and Edward stepped into the room, keeping his back against the wall to ensure there was plenty of distance between us. His palms were clinging to the wall, making the wall itself dent inwards.

Now that the door was open, light was spreading through the small dreary room feeling like a light at the end of a long tunnel you have spent centuries walking down. I looked up to Edward and smiled. I loved him so much but those red eyes were filled with hunger and the memory of death. I could see the remorse in his face. He didn't want to kill people, but the bloodlust was taking him over.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted to tell Edward I loved him, but the gag made it impossible. I didn't find it necessary to be honest, it was actually quite pointless. We were in a dungeon under his house. No one would hear me. Not even his family. It was soundproof.

All of a sudden the tears that had been storing over my eyes began to fall in huge flows and gushes. I was sobbing and moved forward slightly.

A gasp escaped my lips as the bindings sliced my wrist. I looked up to Edward. His face was pained. He threw himself against the wall, making the room shudder. I could see him edging towards the door, but then a drop of blood left my wrist and fell onto the floor.

Edward took a small step forward and sniffed the air. I knew he smelt a sweet floral scent, which I had never smelt myself. My nose wasn't quite strong enough. But he had told me that that was what my blood smelled like. It was so potent to him, nothing like he had ever smelt. Nothing like he had ever tasted.

There was a quick lick of his lips and a smile spread across his face. He was remembering the time he saved me from James, when he got to taste my blood. Once again my stomach churned.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. I am so sorry, I really am," Edward apologized.

I looked up to him, my eyes pleading with him. Telling him everything I wanted to say. I wanted him to be mine again. I wanted him to be the man I remembered, the one I fell in love with. Not the monster he had become.

All of sudden a growl escaped his lips. He looked at me and crouched. Cocking his head to the left before taking a leap of the ground and coming at me at full force.

He never reached me though, the moment he left the floor I woke up. Covered in a film of sweat. Standing above me was a man, licking his lips.

"dinner time," said the vampire.


End file.
